The present invention relates to a name tag with a viewing window in the front wall and a fastening clip on the rear wall, the clip having a resilient contact pressure leg and an adjoining foot part which is swivellably mounted on the rear wall.
In currently known, commercially available name tags of the above-mentioned type, the foot part of the fastening clip is usually swivellably mounted on the tag by a rivet, which makes it possible to direct the clip in any direction; this allows clip opening to the left, to the right, at the top or at the bottom.
This permits various ways of attaching the name tag to pieces of clothing, handbags, etc. It is a disadvantage of this construction that, even when the rivet head has a relatively close contact, the name tag may unintentionally be tilted, which at least aesthetically creates an unpleasant appearance.